


Inside the Cave of Bats

by Milady_Montrose



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Montrose/pseuds/Milady_Montrose
Summary: One-Shot. Lapis and Steven visit a bat roosting area. Lapis wonders about bats.





	Inside the Cave of Bats

"Look at that!" gasped Steven. His eyes were so starry that Lapis half-expected them to be glowing through the binoculars in the half-darkness.

Lapis looked up at where he was pointing. A bat gazed down at them, separated by many feet, from the cave floor. The binoculars, however, enabled Steven to see the bat perfectly. He passed them to Lapis, who took them and looked at the bat. The bat was a large flying fox.

It had brown eyes, a ruddy head, and golden brown fur. It was all shades of brown. Lapis loved blue, and was indeed all shades of blue, but brown…? Lapis frowned a little, studying the bat. She thought it looked like someone had taken the head of a "dog" and put it on a "bird".

The flying fox stretched its wings, yawning contentedly. Lapis frowned. Its wings were not adorned by any feathers. When she told this to Steven, he whispered, "Oh, yeah. That's because they're bats, not birds! Their wings are different. They're also mammals."

Lapis handed the binoculars back to Steven, and looked up at the bat. It stared back at her, looking oh so comfy. It looked so content, Lapis took to the air.

"Wha-" began Steven.

Lapis flew up to very top of the cave, a little way away from the bats, through whom a shudder passed.

"Lapis!" whisper-screamed Steven. "Come down!"

Lapis did not hear Steven, and flipped over as she neared the top. Water from the cave ceiling solidified around her heels, and she dangled from the cave ceiling, just like a bat. Lapis did not feel that much different, but after a bit, she began to feel a little disoriented.

Her innards began to move down towards her head, making her top-heavy and slightly uneasy. As time passed, the feeling grew. Breaking the ice, Lapis flew down back to Steven. Lapis shook her head, as everything within her body equalized.

"Whoa…" she said. Hanging upside down was definitely unpleasant. She had no idea why the bats liked hanging upside down. She had no idea why anyone would stay all day like that.

Steven took Lapis's hand, and both left the bat cave. Once outside, Steven whirled around and asked, "Are you okay, Lapis? Did the bats bite you?" Steven looked very concerned, so Lapis reassured him immediately.

"No, I'm fine, really. The bats didn't seem to have any dangerous intent." She said.

"Good." Steven breathed out. "Why were you up there?" he asked, confused, still holding Lapis's hand.

"I just wanted to see if hanging upside down was good. You mentioned bats do it all day…" Lapis trailed off as Steven gave her a quick hug.

"I thought something happened!" cried Steven. He calmed down soon, and settled down on the grass. After a moment, he asked, "Did you like hanging upside down?" Lapis shook her head emphatically.

"No. I could feel everything…shifting."

The face she made was so funny, Steven couldn't help but laugh merrily all the way back to the Barn.


End file.
